


Lovely Passion

by Azalia_Abbott



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, English, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-01-05 19:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 19,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azalia_Abbott/pseuds/Azalia_Abbott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[#01] - Ranma and Ryoga have known each other for years now, not realizing their attraction to each other until one raining night. Just a movement and a few words, it's all it takes to shape it all and make their lives change almost completely overnight. Confusion, desperation and true love is what they'll experience next. [F:Ranma/Ryoga]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A little Peek

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ranma x Ryoga (Original Title) Love Passion](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/32866) by Izumi-Kitthiee. 



> In case you haven't read the description because of your lack of interest: It Doesn't Belong to Me
> 
> I found this story in Spanish and thought it would be worth of translating it, I do not own the idea or the story itself though, I'm merely a fan wanting it to have more readers because I believe it deserve them.
> 
> PS: I've modified most of the story and the way it was written, so it'll be completely different to the original yet it will remain with the same idea. I consider it a training for what I'll do in the future.
> 
> Originally created by Unknown, in SGteam
> 
> \- Re-Uploaded by Geremias12, in SGteam
> 
> \- Re-Uploaded by Izumi-Kitthiee, in FanFiction
> 
> \- Translated to English by Azalia Abbott, in FanFiction

**Ranma ½**

It was the usual day for the people of Japan. Rain pours as if the gods wanted the earth to sink, but that's not the worst problem, not for one guy at least. He shouldn't be called a guy in the first place, as of now he was a little pig, black, petty and with an orange bandana around the neck. Such a pretty looking pig he was, however his mood didn't match his looks.

_"Damn it"_ \- It's what thought the little piggy, it turns out he was a guy at most times, but when pouring cold water on him, in this case rain, the curse of one of the pools of Jusenkyo would turn him into the piggy he is now. - " _What did I ever do to deserve this?"_

At the top of his mouth he carried the shaft of his "One ton" Umbrella and the bag that hanged at one end of it, he kept struggling in his already diminutive form as he walked on the streets or Nerima. The only problem was, he had perhaps the worst sense of orientation of the entire world.

" _Now, where am I..._ " - The little piggy stopped at this thought, and began to look from one side to the other, trying to find his destination. yet a small familiarity of the street was hitting the back of his head.

" _If I'm not mistaken, I should be in Yokohama by now... Ahh! Sweet Akane, what are you doing in this mome_ —" - Quickly though, the voice of an already familiar young lady called his name... Or at least by the name he was known for, while in his transformation.

"P-Chan! Where have you been?!" - The *Lady* was no other than Akane Tendo, the love of his life. But with a part-time job, he was Akane's pet when he was a piggy. Ryoga got distracted by her voice, he wondered why was Akane in Yokohama at the same time as he. This thought lasted short however, before he even realized, he was already jumping at Akane's chest with his usual * **Quickk**!* as a greet.

"Alo, Ryoga! Since when did you returned?" - Another familiar voice had greeted him, Ranma's while in her female form. However, unlike Akane's, this commentary made him slightly paranoid, Akane still hadn't figured out his true identity and wanted to keep it that way.

"Ryoga? Where, where?" - Said Akane as she searched in every corner of the street and rooftops. Ryoga/P-Chan couldn't stand it any longer and decided to distract Akane's thoughts by jumping from her chest to Ranma's bouncing breasts, falling on between the cleavage and quickly grabbing himself from the corners of her shirt. - "Oh! It seems you and P-Chan are finally getting along, I'm glad."

"... Oi oi... W-What are you..." - A vein was quickly seen on Ranma's forehead as she looked at Ryoga on her breasts. A small but bright blush showed on her cheeks before she grabbed Ryoga's Umbrella and used it as a baseball bat to send the little piggy into the skies to quickly disappear from their sight, completing her sentence as she did it. - "Let go of my chest, pervert!"

* * *

"Hmm... That's odd... " - Ryoga/P-Chan kept working on his small encampment after returning to his human form. His mind however, was in another different place. "Ranma's chest was warm... and soft" - The memory sent shivers all around his body, but none of them were bad, quite the contrary. It made a deep shade of red draw on his cheeks and his manhood to react to the mere thought.

...

"W-W-What the hell am I thinking?!"

* * *

... Later that Day...

The Tendo family had their usual dinner, with the amazing cooking skills of Kasumi on one side, while a strong black aura of both Akane and Ranma filled the other. Their usual family dinner.

"You didn't have to hit me! ... Not that strong at least" - Ranma was the first to break the silence between them, having an eye purple of the damage from Akane's fist was a painful thing to endure but he grew used to it, somehow.

"Hah! You saw it coming!" - Said Akane while pointing at Ranma's eye with her chopsticks.

"I did not!"

A vein popped on Akane's forehead, her patience was very, very limited and soon was she using a louder tone of voice. - "You used P-Chan as a baseball bat, so don't play dumb with me!"

"Your lousy pig was a pervert for grabbing my chest!" - Answered Ranma thinking he would be winning this conversation, if only he hadn't added the next sentence. - "It's not my fault that he slipped on your flat chest, macho girl!"

The next thing everyone else saw, was Akane's fist sending Ranma up to the skies like a plane, taking most part of the roof with him. Courtesy of Tendo's Airline.

* * *

Such a long day it was for Ranma, being kicked out from his home that night, not to mention with an almost empty stomach. - "That... violent macho girl! She didn't have to be that ro—Ugh!" - To this last comment, his stomach growled for a good meal. Something delicious to fill that empty hole in his body. What other place to go to but to U-chan's?

Minutes later, the ring bell of Ukyo's serving place made noise. Coming out, she was amazed that Ranma was there alone. She could almost not believe it.

"Oh!..." - Incredible vocabulary that came from her mouth alright, her cheeks had a pale red but already was she happy for seeing her fiancée in her place. - "Ran-chan! My, what brings you here?"

"Moh, must I have a reason why visit my childhood friend? I came here to see you, U-chan" - Said Ranma with a very innocent look on his face.

"R-Really?!" - Ukyo couldn't believe it at all, her heartbeat quickened and air didn't seem to fill her lungs. She could almost throw herself at him for that small comment.

"Aye... While you're there, give me one with shrimps" - Ranma referred to the Okonomiyaki, of course.

Ukyo's fantasies almost shattered with this small comment, sighing she agreed and quickly began to cook what she knew best. - " _I suppose deep down I knew it"_ \- Thought the girl.

"Nee, U-chan... Did you know Ryoga was on Nerima already?"

"Really?" - Answered Ukyo as she served him the Okonomiyaki.

"Yeah, I mean, I found him a while ago at the market by the af—" - Ranma didn't even bothered on finishing his sentence. As soon as the plate was served, his mouth was devouring the delicious meal.

"Ah, right! Ryoga!" - Said Ukyo as if just remembering who they were talking about. - "I saw him while I was coming back from the public bathrooms"

"Y'know where he is?

"Yeah, I think he's staying in the old place of always..." - Ukyo couldn't even end her sentence.

"Thank you, U-chan!" - With these last words and the last piece of Okonomiyaki on his mouth, he left without saying another word.

" _At the end he did stayed for the food only..._ " - Ukyo sighed at this fact and allowed the time to pass as if nothing happened with deep sadness in her heart.


	2. Friends, Rivals or More?

In the streets of Nerima, someone kept running in the dark. Was it a person? You couldn't tell. It was more like a shadow, or like a ghost for not making any sund at all... No, it was not.

It was merely Ranma using the Umisen-ken. Using this technique was she moving through the raining streets like if she didn't existed. Because of the rain however, his form had changed once more to a girl. Desperate to find shelter but most likely desperate to find Ryoga.

"Kukukukuku... Ryoga, you're gonna pay for what you've caused" - Ranma kept mentioning these words as he got closer to where Ryoga's tent took place, she wanted revenge for the fist that Akane had thrown at her more than once today, and boy, was she pissed.

So pissed though, so self-trusted, that she forgot rain was still pouring, that the floor was all slippery with an inch or two underwater. Either way, as quickly as she was growing closer to Ryoga's place, she fell right into a small pond due to the slippery floor, making one hell of a mess not only to her already wet clothes but also waking up Ryoga from his deep sleep.

"Tsk! Damn it!" - Ranma complained out loud, trying to remove some mud from her hair and from her favorite shirt.

The rain had luckily stopped.

"Hey, who's there?!" - Ryoga's voice quickly followed, being awakened from his sleep wasn't something he appreciated, so as quick as he wore some pants he stepped out from his tent and went to look the source of the noise - "R-Ranma?"

Ranma remained idle while still in the pond, scratching her hair as if trying to look innocent and making perhaps the most cutest face she could muster up. - "Te-hee! Oops... Hi Ryoga"

"Haaah!" - That was the next thing he could mention. Ryoga tried not to, but it was hard not to see the incredible shape of Ranma's body, not to mention her big breasts which could be seen through the almost transparent shirt she wore. - "W-Why are you without a bra?!"

"I'm a boy by nature, how am I suppose to have a bra?!"

"Get one as an extra then!" - Said Ryoga as he turned around, trying to avoid the inevitable nose-bleed that Ranma always caused him.

"If I go around with a bra in my pocket..." - The mere thought made Ranma gather up quite a red color on her cheeks. - "... It will dirt my reputation, more than what it is already!"

A deep silence was the next thing between them, but not an awkward one. It was rather comfortable despite not facing each other.

"Oi, Ryoga..." - Ranma felt an embarrassment hitting the back on her head, but something made her stand up and get closer to him. Something she couldn't quite describe, the need to see him react towards whatever she did. - "Could it be... You feel attracted for me, despite me being a boy?"

These last words were followed by a swift movement of her hands around his neck, moving him very closely to her body and rubbing her bouncing breasts against his back, letting him feel the size of them in all their glory. Ryoga felt not only the shivers from earlier today but also his manhood wake up ready for duty.

"... H-Hey, stop it!" - Ryoga tried to turn around to get Ranma away from his body, mostly getting his hands on her breasts by mere accident and pushing them to her body.

"K-Kya! What are you d-doing, you moron?!" - Ranma wanted to reply to what he did, and instead of grabbing something more intimate she held him tighter against her body.

Unfortunately though, both being grabbing each other had made them loose balance and fall before they could react. Ryoga had felt on his back, hitting the back of his head. There was no pain though, as it was something that he was used to, instead when he looked back up...

"It's your fault for..." - Ryoga interrupted his words and felt how his heart was pounding for Ranma who now sat on a very intimate spot of his body. Her fore-head had a small wound from hitting against his thick skull just moments before, leaving her with an innocent and girlish look on her face, only a few inches from his lips. No wonder his heart was pounding like crazy.

"My fault for what?" - Ranma slowly regained conscience of the situation and as her dizziness stopped, her full senses went to what was poking between thighs, that which was almost reaching her rounded ass. - "W-wait... What is that in your pocket?"

Her heartbeat quickened just as much as Ryoga's, her hand carefully went to where it was touching her and without saying a word for some moments though, her eyes widened and expressed what she fully wanted to say.

"D-Don't tell me that's..." - Her lips went dry and her cheeks felt in fire, but most of all a deep embarrassment now filled her very core and made of this situation quite the experience for her. Ryoga agreed to her statement, and it's all it took before they both pushed away from each other.

"You... you pervert! What were you trying to do to an innocent girl in the middle of the night?!" - Ranma replied as quickly as she could, trying to turns this around to her favor as she pretended to be a true woman in front of Ryoga.

"Eh-Eh! Sorry, it's just that I... That I..." - Ryoga's apology lasted few as he realized who was he talking to, scratching his head as if trying to cool himself all over again. - "H-Hold it... Who's an innocent girl?!"

"W-Who?!" - Said Ranma as if insulted by his comment. - "Me, of course. When I'm a girl my legs are shorter and my chest feels heavier! - Claimed the *innocent* girl as she held her breasts on her hands.

Ryoga's sight went straight to her breasts when they bounced as she kept complaining about her body. Nobody could blame him, it's not often when he sees a red-haired woman as hot as she was. Not to mention again, that her entire clothes were wet and left little to the imagination and more to temptation.

"It's your fault for tempting me with that body of yours!" - That was the next thing he could speak about, but it did nothing to make him win the conversation, in fact it made him sink deeper in guilt as Ranma kept a deadly glare at him.

The defeat was imminent but with the last courage he could gather, he stood up and replied before she could. - "You're a girl only when it suits you. By the inside you're a guy and nothing more!" - Said in his defense, feeling victory near his grasp for a moment.

"B-Buh... Buuuaaahhh! Aaaaahh!" - To this comment, Ranma could do nothing but to shed tears after tears, confusing the guy of the bandana.

"H-Hey, what the hell are you doing?!" - Ryoga tried to be louder than her cries, but instead of calming her it made her cry even louder than what she already was - "Damn! What must I do?... That's it! Hug a woman when they're crying... I think I readed that somewhere." - Thought the confused boy as he hugged the red-haired woman tightly.

"Hahah! Kidding, you sucker!" - Ranma quickly stopped crying and skillfully escaped from Ryoga's grasp as she took out her tongue to him.

"Ranma!... R-RANMA!" - Ryoga kept saying her name, a strong and powerful aura was produced all around him as he felt his instincts finally waking up when he sees a rival. His fingers cracking as he got closer to the pig-tailed girl.

"Eehh... Heheh, I think I overdid it, ey?" - Ranma was next to feel the shivers around her body, feeling the aura of Ryoga as he got closer and closer, until he finally tried to hit her. A fist that luckily she was quick enough to avoid, pushing the guy to the pond where she fell, turning him back into a pig.

"Quickk! Quii! Quiikk!" - Tiny tears could be seen in the little piggy as he kept squealing at her.

"Hahahah!" - Ranma had a good laugh with how P-Chan was reacting, stopping him from going closer to her with a single finger on his nose. - "Moron, can't you take on a simple joke?"

More squealing could be heard, and with the little piggy incapable of controlling his anger, jumped to the girl's face in the attempt of scratching her. - "Quii!"

Ranma walked backwards as she tried to take the piggy away from her face, struggling as it did made her not realize where she was stepping into. - "H-Hey! Q-Quit it! I'm sorry, ok?!"

Being distracted by the piggy was something she shouldn't have done, for before she could realize her mistake, the floor had ended and they both fell a few inches before a strong river took them both with its waves.

"Puag! Ryoga you mo—" - Ranma spitted some water that she swallowed and unconsciously reached for her head where the piggy was before they both fell, but he wasn't there anymore. Color abandoned her face at the thought of Ryoga drowning at the river because of his size, and before thinking twice she swam into the strong river in search of him. - "Don't you dare to die, idiot!"

Fighting people is one thing, but fighting the strength of nature is a very different matter. It wasn't easy at first but after searching for a couple of minutes she had found the little piggy struggling for his life. Her hands had reached him but his conscience was still in their fight so he didn't made it easy for her to go back to land by biting her more than once.

It took some moments before Ryoga, seeing how she struggled with both him and the river, stopped. He realized she alone couldn't handle them if he made the task harder than what it was already, but before he could react, her hand had gone around his small body and pressed him against her breasts so that she could swim better to the shore, saving them both.


	3. A Strange Night So Far

Ranma walked once more on the streets of Nerima, grabbing Ryoga/P-Chan unconsciously against her breasts. Her body was shivering of cold but at least she wanted him warm, and he was.

"R-Ryoga, you need to do something with that behavior. You're gonna get us both killed as of next" - Said as she saw the little piggy still squealing in a faint attempt of replying her words.

After reaching Ryoga's tent for a second time, she putted him on the floor and after some minutes poured some hot water on him, transforming the piggy back into a man. After this, with a gentle smile she looked at Ryoga and replied his earlier squealing. - "Alright alright, it's my fault too. But you can't behave like that just for a joke"

After his transformation Ranma handed him some pants she had found in his bag, Ryoga started to dress his bottom before he kept talking. - "None of this would have happened if you weren't such a pain"

"None of this would have happened if Akane hadn't punched me because of you!" - Ranma's voice had become loud once more, a vein popping on her forehead as they both glared at each other furiously.

Silence reigned for a couple of minutes before they continued.

"It's just that you...!"... Amazingly, both of them had said the same thing at the same time, making each other stay quiet for another couple of minutes with a faint blush on their cheeks.

The girl fixed her current position, making her breasts bounce with her movement. Ryoga could do nothing but to look at them before her voice distracted him all over again. - "That I what?" - Demanded the pig-tailed girl now fully focused on the man in front of her.

"That you're always laughing of me..." - Ryoga felt weak for admitting this to the one he should be calling a rival, but somehow it didn't feel bad to talk about it, except when it came to things that Ranma did. - "Besides, you always try to pass for my fiancée, my sister or whatever!"

"It... It's no excuse to lose your head..." - The girl blushed of this fact, he was right indeed but she never had bad intentions, not really. Maybe she did, but she never wanted him in real harm. - "I just wanted to have some fun with you" - Unconsciously her arms moved around her body, trying to warm herself up as her clothes were still wet.

Ranma's expression made him doubt who he was talking to for a moment, but also made shivers of anger gather inside his body as if trying to deny Ranma looked adorable as of now, not to mention extremely hot. - "C-Could you stop doing that?!"

"Doing what?" - Asked the freezing girl while she warmed her hands with her breathing before moving them up/down on her torso.

"What you're doing, behaving very feminine like!"

She stopped her movement with his statement, not wanting to prove him right despite she not realizing what she was doing. - "Y-You idiot, I don't know what you're talking about!"

"But you just did, hugging yourself like a woman and talking so softy!" - Said Ryoga with a harsh tone of voice, like if trying to make her see herself in a mirror and explain her behavior.

Ranma moved her glare to a side, not wanting to see him as they kept talking. For reasons yet unknown her voice had changed to a much more soft tone and with a hint of innocence on it. - "Can't... I can't help it, I'm cold... Besides, W-When I turn into a woman, I feel..."

"Feel what?"

"Different" - Murmured the girl.

Ryoga could barely understand her words due to her murmurs, like if she was ashamed over something. All he could do is get closer to herself and try to listen more carefully to her low voice. - "What?"

Her patience was kind of limited not only when she was a woman but also when she was freezing, to end things for good, she yelled the words right to his ear. - "That I feel more sensitive, you thick-head!"

"Aaahh!"

The bandana guy really had a surprise with her yell, making him fall back on his butt with his legs slightly spread. Revealing his manhood slightly awakened for being too close to her, and Ranma simply blushing for the excellent view she was having. - "P-Pervert..."

Ryoga after noticing where she was looking, quickly closed his legs again. Silence however, had overcome them once more.

"S-So... You behave more aggressive to chill this kind of behavior?" - It wasn't easy for him but at long last he was the first to talk, trying to make their minds forget about what they've seen as of today.

Ranma simply agreed to his question, before her patience had run off completely and stood up back on her feet, no longer standing this awkward conversation between them and quickly walking away. - "I'm going home!"

Something must have overcome his senses, but he couldn't possibly explain what was coming out from his mouth. - "Hey, wait! It's still raining!"

"It doesn't matter, I'm a woman already!"

"Yeah, but if Akane kicked you out I don't think they'll allow you to come back... Not today at least" - Said Ryoga as he thought about other times when Ranma had been kicked out. At this, she stopped on her feet and smoothly turned around to face him once again.

The shame of asking for shelter was something Ranma wasn't exactly ready for, but no harm could come from trying. - "..."

"Could you speak louder?" - Ryoga could barely understand her, her voice had become even lower than before but at least this time she answered without yelling.

"T-Then... Can I stay here for the night, Ryoga?" - He was clueless of the question. Nobody had ever asked him to stay with him by night, and he never had to get concerned about it. - "So?"

His mind was in another place, alright. It was no wonder why he never had a good sense of orientation, and this could be the same case. - "So what?"

"So yes or no?!" - Ranma yelled at long last again, making Ryoga jump on his feet before heading back to the tent accompanied by the pig-tailed girl.

"C-Course! Of course you can stay" - Said Ryoga as he fixed up his place of the tent, he wasn't exactly a very clean person but at least he had tried. In the meantime though, Ranma thought about what other chances she had. Pretty much none.

She could had stayed with Ukyo but she would be completely alone with her, as Konatsu was away on a training trip for the meantime and could end up in an awkward situation or misunderstanding. As for staying with Shampoo, she didn't dare to imagine how it would a night be like with her. Okay, of course she could imagine it, her night would be exactly as a hentai movie, not that Ranma thought Shampoo was an easy girl, but she also doubted her own primal instincts when sleeping a hottie girl as Shampoo. Not to mention the old ghoul would say something as * _E_ _ither you sleep together or Ranma sleeps outside*_ , and probably would use an aphrodisiac.

Ryoga was evidently not used to visits or people staying in his tent that wasn't himself, so he only had one futon, which Ranma kept glaring at, thinking they'll most likely have to share it, yet that didn't seem to bother her in the least. Things could be quite uncomfortable though, as she was locked in her female form for the meantime.

He at long last glared to where she looking, still confused over what seemed to bother her until his eyes also glared at the futon he had, and quickly a bright red could be seen on his cheeks despite the shadow of the tent. - "... Uuhhh... You can use the futon yourself, I'll sleep over a towel"

The bandana guy quickly went to check on his backpack for the already said towel, but Ranma stopped his movements with both hands on his arm. - "It.. It's alright"

"Oie, you're my guest I won't make you sleep over a towel!" - Ryoga felt shame running through his very core, he couldn't possibly let her sleep under such poor conditions, he couldn't do that to a woman. But before he realized she wasn't exactly an entire woman, her eyes took him out from his thoughts. Leaving him completely clueless all over again. - "Eehh... That's not what you meant?"

"I was going to say we share the futon..." - Ranma shrugged as if it was more than okay for her, and Ryoga could do nothing but to feel his heartbeat quicken the more he thought about sleeping aside from another girl, in his very tent, away from the rest of the people.

Such thoughts however were erased almost immediately after he felt the cold water on his body, turning him back into a little piggy, fact that annoyed him more than a bit. - "Quii! Quiikk!" - Complained Ryoga/P-Chan as he looked how she got comfortable on his futon.

The anger was also erased as soon as she lifted his small body and carried him over her chest, leaving him under her warm grasp and the warmth of the futon. - "See? This way we won't have a problem"

_"How odd, it feels so nice to have Ryoga with me..."_ \- Ranma wondered how could she be so calm of sleeping with someone like Ryoga, and with this on her mind, her eyes finally closed and sleep quickly claimed her.

Ryoga/P-Chan remained idle for more than a few minutes, he had slept with Akane before but it's the very first time he has slept with another woman than her. Besides it was very different from her, Ranma unlike Akane, wasn't moving or hitting him constantly while she slept. Quite the contrary, the pig-tailed girl held him close to her body, and a smile was held on her face for most of the night.

Q-Quii...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you forgive my poor english, but I'm still under practice. If you believe I've done a mistake, let me know and I'll learn from it.
> 
> PS: The first 3 Chapters of my version of the story, are a single chapter in the original (spanish) version made by the yet Unknown creator.


	4. Her Usual Morning

"That imbecile... and pervert...!"

Such an odd way to start out the day. Or more like, such a normal way to start out the day, for Akane was on her usual verbal insulting while giving one hell of a kick to her training dummy, who curiously looked like Ranma as of now, who she had sent to fly away just the other night.

"Hya!"

With one last kick however, the dummy's head went flying like a baseball to the other side of the yard, leaving a mess of straw all over the grass. Felt good for Akane at some point, but there was still some anger remaining for the real Ranma who shouldn't take long to return.

"Good morning, Akane" - Such a gentle and kind voice greeted her as soon as Akane returned from her matutine trainning. It was no other but Kasumi's voice who was already serving the breakfast for all the residents of the Dojo. - Could you go and wake up Ranma? He's getting late"

Just of hearing Kasumi talking about Ranma made Akane shiver with frustration, still not forgiving him for using P-Chan as a ball. - "HE didn't returned last night"

"Aah! The same cliche all the time..." - Nabiki was next to speak with her sarcastic mood of always, the only difference this time though, she was having her breakfast while making fun of the relationship of Akane. - "Husband and wife get into a fight, the wife kicks him out of their place and he doesn't return until the next day"

Shy and with a small blush on her cheeks, Akane couldn't keep her mouth shut. - "We... We're not married just yet!"

Everyone's face seemed impressed about what she said, so impressed that Nabiki couldn't stand the temptation of teasing her little sister some more - "Oh! So you two are now planning your marriage already?!"

"I want to be the photographer of the wedding. Just imagine about the press: The most desired single man in Nerima retires himself from the public market" - Added Nabiki at last, just in time however, a certain pig-tailed girl showed up aside from Akane.

"Sadly for you, I'm not for sale" - Ranma already was already receiving a bowl of rice from the Kasumi.

"Good morning, Ranma dear" - As always, Kasumi never gave a single hint of anger or frustration, even if Ranma always seemed to be the cause why they have to repair the roof constantly.

It was a lion's yawn, maybe not. Either way, Ranma released perhaps one of the laziest yawns anyone could have. Nobody knew why though, and she certainly didn't wanted to even mention it. - "Geeze, do you ever speak of anything that isn't marriage?"

"My son! Good god, welcome back!" - Genma was perhaps the second person that greeted Ranma but the very first that didn't had a great welcome from her. As soon as he was approaching his son/daughter, one small but powerful foot stopped him in the midair, falling like a planket on the wooden floor - "O-Ouch... T-That hurts"

Despite the strength she used on the kick, with a mouth full of rice she did had some slight respect for the old man. - "Good morning, dad" - Such a shame this respect lasted little, quickly was she kicking his father to the pond on the yard.

Turned as a panda, his father quickly came out and started using his usual signs speech. -  _"You didn't had to be that rough!"_

"Why didn't you returned last night? And why are you still as a girl?" - Akane was still quite mad at him/her, feeling a small hint of jealous to the one who gave him/her shelter, if someone did at all.

The memory was still there, alright. It was more than just there, it was in her mind constantly and with just thinking about it, it made her cheeks gain a faint red. Ranma had to avoid the first question to reveal no hint about where or who had she stayed with, not that anyone would guess correctly. - "I didn't had much choice after you kicked me out of home, it was still raining in case you didn't noticed"

"It wasn't my fault" - Akane was trying to defend herself without any success, everyone knew she DID it.

"Oh, of course not. I just wanted a cold shower and went flying through the roof" - Said Ranma with some irony in her eyes when she looked at Akane, at this Akane had lost every ounce of patience she had, not that it was much.

"W-Well if you want so badly, you can have a shower right now!" - She had no ounce of patience at all, before Ranma could react, Akane grabbed the table and used it to throw him/her into the pond just like Ranma did with her old man. Luckily for Panda-Genma, Kasumi, Nabiki and Suo, they were quick enough to safe the breakfast and continued eating in peace.

"Noh? So early in the morning and they're already at it?" - Kasumi was so innocent, or perhaps she was making fun of Ranma and Akane, nobody could tell, but nobody could be mad at whatever she says. - "Youth truly is a bliss these days"

"H-Hey, why did you do that for, you macho girl?!" - Ranma remained on the pond, not realizing her clothes started to transparent.

"As if! You were a girl anyway" - Akane answered coldly before grabbing her suitcase and directing herself to the main door.

Ranma's patience was already reaching its limit with some veins popping on her forehead. - "That's why you're so uncute!" - Yelled as Akane slammed the door behind her as she headed to school.

Unlike Akane though, her anger didn't last for long and soon was she drying her shirt, leaving quite a view to Suo who had now become stone. - "Why must she always be so violent..."

 _"You're gonna get a cold!"_  - Wrote Genma to his son/daughter.

"Ranma dear, you need to change of clothes" - The always caring Kasumi was the next to tell the obvious to Ranma who didn't seem to realize of the situation until she reminded him/her.

Quickly she picked up her shirt and wore it again despite still being wet. However, this didn't returned Suo to flesh and bone. - "Aye, what's dry?"

"It has been raining for a couple of days so someone must borrow you clothes"

"Must I really wear Akane's clothes?" - Just of thinking about wearing such clothes it made her feel very uncomfortable, not to mention she didn't wanted to get involved with the macho girl just yet. Before she could continue though, Nabiki interrupted.

"Yeah yeah, it's tight by the chest and loosen by the waist, we know that" - As she finished her bowl of rice, Nabiki quickly winked at Ranma and showed her a beautiful set of clothes that are suitable for school. - "I'll lend you mine 500¥ the hour"

Ranma's pocket wasn't exactly full with money, and even considering Nabiki's offer was out of reach for anyone who appreciate what little they had. Ranma would soon be the one to become stone at this rate. - "Eh... Heheh... Eh, no thanks. That's very considerate of you"

"If you would like, I could lend you some of mine?" - Kasumi seemed to be the only remaining choice for Ranma, not that she could complain about having such a kind woman to take care of pretty much everyone in this place.

"Oh alright, Kasumi. Don't let it be too girly, please" - Ranma pretty much begged her with both hands, she didn't wanted to be seen in feminine clothes no matter how comfortable they are sometimes. Girly or not girly, that is the question.


	5. A Dress Feels Different

By the morning, the streets were full with life and voices, cars and shopping. Within the crowded streets though, people had quite the awe look on their face, some had another type of reaction between their legs and some others had grown with jealousy of her looks. There went a peculiar teenager in perhaps a dress that fitted her figure almost too perfectly. Leaving not only the figure of her legs almost uncovered, but also letting everyone know just the size of her chest or the beauty on her face.

Too bad though she wasn't exactly the type of woman who would brag about their looks such early in the morning and with clothes that were a bit too feminine for her tastes. Ranma kept a quick pace on her running, trying to avoid almost all eye-contact with everybody that could loose control and try to give her chase.

"N-Not very feminine I said, that's the very first thing I said..." - She wasn't in the brightest mood at all, a thick vein was popping on her forehead Ranma wanted to blame Kasumi and be mad at her, but how could she? It's hard not to like Kasumi and she knew she thought it was best. So, she thought about the next Tendo daughter. - "You could had waited me, Nabiki!"

As if summoning the wrong devil, Kuno's voice started to ring a bell or two inside Ranma's head.

"My pig-tailed goddess!" - The annoying voice of Kuno was more than enough to take Ranma out of her thoughts. As much disgust as she felt however, Ranma made the cutest expression she could muster up and ran to Kuno's direction like if he were something to her.

This causing tremendous jealousy over the men that witnessed the scenary, gladly for them though, Ranma landed her left foot on Kuno's face, stopping him just a few inches from her body and throwing him to the ground with the rest of her leg. - "I'm very sorry, Upper-Class Kuno. But I have no time for this! Ta-Ta!"

* * *

"Hah... That was close" - An odd spot to hide would be the school bushes, but one cannot be very delicate when a perverted swordman gives chase. For Ranma, this was the case, not having the best mood to start out the day she had no other choice but to come out of her hiding place after all seemed calm once more.

Such a shame that calm lasted few as soon as some familiar friends found the beautiful pig-tailed girl avoiding the plain sight from the school hallways, in case the teachers showed up. - "R-Ranma?! Is that you?"

"What's with the question?" - said Ranma to her friend as she kept a good look in case danger showed up. - "Daisuke?"

"Ta... I-I don't know" - Hiroshi was the one to answer, seems that Daisuke was now speechless with the looks of Ranma and how the school uniform fits her. - "It's just that you usually stay with masculine clothes then you turn into a girl, and... seeing you with an uniform..."

"Where's Akane?" - Interrupted Ranma before the guys made the situation more awkward than what it was already.

"Didn't she come with you?" - Daisuke had to turn around in order to regain his mouth back or he would surely remain mouth-opened for as long as he looked at her.

"Damn it... Do me a favor and cover me from the teachers" - With these last words, Ranma quickly ran to the closest window and hoped on the border, looking for the best place to land on before she jumps from the third floor, giving one tremendous look of her butt in all its glory with panties to her friends and causing quite the nosebleeding to Hiroshi who had eyes on her. A view that happened once in a lifetime according to Ranma's dressing code. Thank Kasumi for the experience, and may Daisuke forgive himself when he realizes what he missed.

* * *

"Akane! ... Akane!" - Such a problem it was, trying to find a macho girl as her. Ranma wasn't concerned but it was odd that she missed out class. Searching in the gym, the infirmary and all the classrooms proved futile. - "That stupid girl, she has to be a problem all the time!"

Like Karma for insulting her, from several floors above Ranma's, a great amount of hot water fell right in her spot. Not only causing quite the surprise to Ranma, but also causing her to turn back into a guy.

"Idiot! I told you someone was there!" - A feminine voice was head from the roof of the building, apparently yelling to the one next to her.

"S-Sorry Sensei!... I'm... Very Sorry!" - Another feminine voice followed, this time a lot more shy and maybe younger than the other.

"Son of a... Could this get any worst?!" - As if invoking luck to strike him once more, the sound of a flash was the next thing, and this time it made him turn into stone for a few seconds before realizing it was Gosunguki. At this, Ranma did nothing but to take down the tree where he was hiding.

"Aaaahh! M-M-My photosgraphs!" - Yelled Gosunguki as soon as Ranma took them from both the air and the ground.

Nightmare followed. Few have seen Ranma pissed over something, and he was going to be one of the unlucky ones. A deep dark shadow began to circle around Ranma, sending quite the battle aura and a feeling of his size increasing ten times at the eyes of Gosunguki. - "Y-You... You bastard!"

"I-I-I-I gotta go" - Gosugunki was sweating cold, almost ice. Color had completely abandoned his body, more than what it had already. As soon as he grabbed some courage and strength, he took his remaining photos and camera, and with a speed that was heartbreaking for the small guy, he ran away from Ranma to avoid certain death.

"Wait!" - Ranma was about to give chase when the feeling of the wind on his legs made him stop on his feet and quickly hide in the tree he took down little ago. The wind reminded him he now was a guy, wearing a woman's clothes.  _\- "Shit! If someone sees me like this... W-Where's cold water when you need it?!"_

* * *

Looking for cold water when you a guy with a girl's uniform is something you should brag about if it didn't vaporized your entire reputation with your family and friends. For Ranma it wasn't easy but his abilities made it less difficult than what it could had been. After turning back into a woman, she gave chase to Gosugunki. -  _"Akane will have to wait... Gosunguki is my catch... Good thing the dress is less tight than before... No idea what I'm gonna say to Kasumi though..."_

"Didn't knew you were into that kind of stuff" - A very, very familiar voice came from Ranma's left, it was no other than Ryoga with Gosunguki on a shoulder while looking at the photos of this. - "Got to admit I never thought you were this photogenic" - Ryoga gave a quick smirk to Ranma with this sentence.

Ranma felt ashamed of what Ryoga kept saying, a bright red on her cheeks and hesitation in her words where the only thing she could come up with to answer. - "It... It's not what it seems! Give them back!"

"Ah... What are you doing at the school anyway?" - Said the pig-tailed girl as soon as she realized Ryoga's clothes all dirty and his forehead all sweaty.

"Arah..." - Ryoga had a faint look on his face like if lost in his thoughts until now. He looked his surroundings and while scratching his head, he answered back to the pig-tailed girl. - "Now that you mention it, this isn't Hokkaido"

 _"Eh...Heheh... Is this guy for real?... Oh, right"_ \- Ranma had a small lapse but she quickly remember he still carried her photos. Now as if she were a little girl, was she trying to reach Ryoga's hand with all her might while this stopped her with his umbrella. - "Give those photos back you piggy! Pervert!"

"Hah! Look who's talking" - With easiness, Ryoga pushed the ashamed Ranma back before embarrassing her some more. - "King of the travesty, you spend quite an awful time as a girl, hormones will catch up with you and you'll be dating Kuno in no time!"

"T-That!..." - For some reason those words felt heavy in Ranma's heart, but she wasn't the type to be wounded so easily and came up with the first thing she could. - "Fool, if I had a hormonal problem I would be marrying Akane. She's just like a guy!"

"Oi Ranma... How dare you insult her in my presence?!" - Ryoga was pretty much at the edge of rage, with more than one vein popping on his head.

"What do you defend her for?! You'll never have a chance with her!"

"True..." - A scenery suddenly falls right behind the bandana guy, quite the ambient too for a Shishi Hokodan of catastrophic proportions. - "I can never confess my love to her with this curse... Oh, Akane! You would hate me for eternity..."

"Eh... R-Ryoga, you don't have to put up like that" - Ranma feared for her life and for everybody else in a 3km diameter. But something else had overcome those thoughts, and before she realized she was already speaking while playing with her pig-tail out of embarrassment and a very quick heartbeat. - "Y-You're a very good-looking guy, so you could find someone else easily... You have Akari, for example"

"Thank you, Ranma..." - Ryoga at long last hopped off the clouds and came back to reality, feeling better with himself. As soon as his whole attention was on Ranma, he at long last realized the way she dressed. It all seemed out of the movies for his eyes, the breeze on the girl's dress, making the skirt dance with it. The top while slightly loosen it still gave shape to her beautiful body, her eyes filled with tiny tears of embarrassment while she kept looking at him, and her left foot tapping behind the other as if not able to handle the way he was looking at her too while her hands were still on her pig-tail. - "Y-You look quite gorgeous..."

Ranma and Ryoga felt their hearts about to explode, but Ranma's most of all. There was silence while they both kept a deep red on their cheeks.

Who knows how much time passed before Ranma's conscience told her to get out of there.

"T-This is too much... I'm outta here!" - Quickly was she running away from Ryoga, but it only took a few steps before she stopped for a moment... - " ... Y-You really think so?"

Ryoga couldn't quite explain what was going on with his mind, but an immediate answer followed her question, after all he couldn't lie what he saw. - "I do"

* * *

Ranma had left as soon as he answered.

 _"W-What was that?!"_  - Something was very wrong with her, she was happy. -  _"I'm beautiful... I'm beautiful for his eyes!... No, he said I'm gorgeous!"_

There was something indeed, very deep in her heart and in her mind. A feeling of the forbidden, and the excitement of finding out more about it. Ranma never cared about what people thought about her when she was transformed, she liked being praised but when Ryoga told her... There was something else.

Shyness, a quick heartbeat, happiness, a lot of happiness, and joy with his words.

_"T-This is so wrong... I shouldn't be happy for this... B-But I can't stop smiling!"_

Ranma had never smiled like this in his/her entire life. Just for that moment, she allowed her emotions to do the rest.

She could be seeing running all around the school hallways, almost jumping. With each class she took, everyone noticed there was something different with her, not only she didn't bothered to change back into a guy, but she also started wearing the school uniform like if she had done it all the time, even at the gym class where her body shows the best view possible for the men.

* * *

It didn't last long though, one can only smile for too long before our subconscious takes over again... - _"What am I doing..."_ \- Ranma's happiness had come to an end, and quickly everything went back to how it was before.

She missed him already, and the forbidden feeling she had felt back then.


	6. What's With Akane Now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive my own lack of update, I had a small conflict with my own taste with the original script of the story, so I wasn't sure what to change and what not.
> 
> Besides, the holidays have been quite fun for me and my daughter, so I haven't paid attention to the writing in a while. I'll try to catch up with what I haven't done, enjoy.

It's been hours since Ranma and Ryoga had their first encounter in the morning. Sunset wasn't far to happen, the streets were slowly emptying but many students from many schools were still coming from the buildings.

A single student though, Akane, was the only one of her school that was now in the streets. In a school uniform, that is. Her excuse was a lame one, she couldn't deny that. She never arrived to her institute in the first place, just because she didn't want to. All day long had she been walking or sitting on a bench and look at other couples together, trying to imagine how holding hands with Ranma would feel like, even if it were for a moment.

She missed him already, but Akane's thoughts were quickly interrupted, and instead a pale blue shadow covered her forehead and part of her eyes as well. A small little piggy was found near a tree, covered in small lines of blood. The reason for her to turn blue, was because this was no other than P-Chan. She completely ignored the backpack and red umbrella that was aside of the piggy, not realizing it was Ryoga's belongings.

Dragging him with both hands, she tried to see if he was still alive, luckily he was but it seems he had a very intense nosebleed and was now unconscious.

A name popped on her mind as soon as she felt at ease, and anger was the next thing that she felt.

"R-RANMAAA!" - There were no evidence for her to suspect Ranma was the one who caused this, but every time something happened, it was because of him/her. It was obvious, at least for someone as thick as her. The war cry could be heard in at least half of Nerima.

Quickly grabbing the backpack she dropped on the floor, she ignored something that could had perhaps heated up her anger even further, so it was kind of a relieve she didn't noticed it.

In fact, there were several. With the air, they flew around the place and one of them landed where Ryoga's backpack is. It was a small piece of paper, it showed a photo of the female Ranma being sexually harassed by Shampoo while both in the shower. Shampoo herself had an incredible body structure, not a single place had "too much" or "too little", she looked almost like a doll, except with an obvious desire in her eyes. Ranma herself was covered by the water that splashed on her, so it didn't showed her greatest aspects to the world. It was more than enough though to make poor Ryoga have a massive blood loss of how erotic both women looked on the picture, especially the pose Shampoo showed when the photo was taken... My, my. Maybe Shampoo had been using the magical soap once more to remain human while in cold water.

The reason why he had turned into a pig was very simple itself, someone's bicycle splashed some water on him by accident. A rather stupid way of changing of forms, but at least it wasn't something people got aware about when it happened.

* * *

*Click*

The door opened with a quick movement after the lock was down, and what entered was no other than Akane with several veins popping on her forehead and P-Chan on her flat chest. Everyone was surprised of her sudden come back, but mostly they were annoyed for the concern they went through because of her.

"Akane... Where have you been? We've all been so worried" - Kasumi was the first to talk to Akane, having a hand passing the hair back to the pony-tail she wore daily.

Akane had ignored her sister completely, and instead went to place a good smack on Ranma's ear to make him pay attention to what she was about to say, but also leaving Ranma deaf of an ear for a couple of seconds. - "Ranma! What have you done to P-Chan now?!"

"W-What the hell are you blaming me for?!" - Ranma couldn't feel her ear but also had been interrupted the meal she was given. She had enough with her very own conflict as of now, she didn't wanted to have another pain. - "You're the one who dissapeared for the day, you missed out school, macho girl!"

"Ranma's right, you got obligations and you cannot skip them so lightly" - Added Soun as if trying to make a point, which everyone should agree with.

"Shut up, dad!" - Akane that moment didn't cared any less about what happened to the school or her studies. She was mad for seeing P-Chan still fainted, and all blame was pointing to Ranma even thought she had no proof of it.

"Waaaaa!" - A war cry? Not at all, those were the crying moments of Soun for being yelled at by Akane. - "My daughter is going through a rebellious stage!" - Kasumi tenderly trying to calm her father.

"Even if he's a weakling, soft-hearted old man that can't defend his very own ideals, he's right!" - Ranma said, making Soun's cry even a worst pain for everybody's ears.

"You're the one to talk?!" - Akane felt something getting over her own anger, a desperation of telling what was hidden in the very darkness of her mind, love. - "If you took your responsabilities seriously, you would had made me your bride already!"

A cold, awkward silence followed up next.

"A-Akane, do you really..." - Soun couldn't believe what he had heard, at all.

Nabiki added her own reply after her father's. Of course, her own was more of a mockery. - "Oh sis, so you've finally confessed, huh?!"

"Akane... You really want to be my wife?" - Ranma couldn't believe it, perhaps she was the most confused of them all that heard the macho girl, Kasumi didn't seem surprised in the least.

There was something though, it was discomfort. Ranma played with her pony-tail as she looked at the baffled Akane, she tried to picture Akane as her wife but it was very hard to do so. It's like... She didn't wanted that person to be the one. Since long ago, Ranma had feelings towards Akane, but now that it seemed to be a full confession, Ranma's heart and mind didn't wanted it anymore. Her very insides, didn't felt the least bit of passion for a wedding with Akane. Instead however, there was a shadow in her mind, a tall guy with an umbrella on his shoulder while a traveling backpack on the other.

Before her mind could muster up enough courage to show Ranma who she was truly thinking of marrying, even if it were for an instant... It was interrupted by a quick fist that sent Ranma flying to the sky, taking part of the roof with her... again.

"T-That's not what I meant!" - It had been no other than Akane who had done it.

"Arah... The carpenter will expect us to pay double for the new hole" - Added Kasumi as she looked at the circular hole in their home. Soun could only cry in silence, with waterfalls as tears while he looked how his entire monthly salary went flying away from his wallet, and the hope of finally marrying her daughter.

* * *

*Click*

" _That Akane... Why did she had to do that?_ " - Seems there couldn't be a day or a moment of rest for Ranma, just a few hours ago was she thrown away taking part of the roof with her, and now had she returned home, holding her weight on a staff before a few familiar sounds were heard around the hallway. Ranma's heart gave a small jump when she spotted P-Chan/Ryoga landing on her chest, small tears appearing on his eyes and squealing all over her.

"R-Ryoga!" - Ranma answered to the little piggy even if she couldn't understand a single squeal from him. She was half happy and half spammed of having her breasts groped by Ryoga's hooves.

But those feelings were quickly suppressed when she realized he wasn't exactly groping her, he wanted to run away with her.

"Ah!... Akane tried to bathe you, huh?" - At this, the little piggy squealed and nodded to Ranma, calming himself down and shaking almost of the thought of transforming right in front of Akane's presence. - "Yeah... I think I would shake too if I were in your hooves"

P-Chan felt better knowing at least someone was there to at least try to cheer him up, and in little time was he snuggling on Ranma's chest as he was held around her arms, apparently. - "Tell you what, what if we bathe together?... J-Just stop doing that"

Ranma thought of it to be little thing and she was more than okay with a shower. P-Chan's dark hair seemed to have turned red now, thinking of Ranma's body and realizing he was hugging the Female Ranma and pretty much holding himself from her rounded big chest.

With her chest now released, Ranma held P-Chan on her chest once again and started walking to the shower room, still holding her weight with the wood staff she had found on the street. Yet, part of her felt a bit unease of Ryoga no longer grabbing her breasts directly, part of her wanted him to keep doing it even if she have told him not to.

" _Is this disappointment?... Nah!_ "


	7. The Bath and The Feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for being patience. As of late it hasn't been easy for me to come back, and I haven't been paying attention to this universe either. I apologize if I made you wait too much, hopefully you'll understand it wasn't my intention to leave things unfinished. I'll try to catch up, but try to be patient with me. That's all I ask.
> 
> (PS: Luckily, I wrote half of the chapter before Life interrupted me, a couple of months ago. So I was able to finish the rest today without concern. Enjoy.)
> 
> \- Azalia

A ghost could be seen within the mist at the house of the Tendo, a ghost... and a small piglet. The mist, coming from the bathroom. Obviously.

"What a day..." - Ranma tried to be as quiet as possible with everyone in bed by the time she had reached the shower. Unclothing herself was the next step but first she had to lay down P-Chan, then she began. He couldn't stand the sight of Ranma naked, not that she wasn't a total beauty, but his small body had already lost too much blood and he didn't wanted to risk his own life for such a sight.

"Alright, P-Chan! In you go!" - Before he could even react, he felt his body flying upon the air, with eyes popping out of surprise and landing into the bathtub. What came out struggling though, was the same little piglet now soaking wet and trembling of cold. - "Arah, it's cold already? Bullocks, plan B"

Again without him able to think of the situation, another shot of water had fallen upon him. This time however, the water was hot and it now came from a thermos bottle. What followed though wasn't a pleasant _thank you_ from the now naked Ryoga, but a strong fist on the thick head of Ranma who was still smiling with that silly face of hers.

"Ah!" - The pain made her fall on her butt, with her eyes turning into anger, wanting to reply with an even stronger fist on his jaw or by dropping him in the bathtub again. Instead though, she only complained. - "What the hell was that for, you ungrateful son of a...!"

"Ranma! You're nuts, you could have made a new pool of the drowned pig if I hadn't got out of there!"

"Pft... How exaggerated" - Replied Ranma as she tried to smooth the pain on her head. - "Your loss wouldn't have been the greatest though, due to your miserable life"

Ryoga's patience was running very low now, and soon he had taken Ranma by the shoulders and threw her to the bathtub. - "Feel the meaning of hell, Ranma!"

"Gyaaahh!" - Ranma complained as she quickly tried to get out of the bathtub, being colder than what it was just a few minutes ago. - "A-Are you a-an idiot! You almost kill me!"

"Same thing you almost did to me!" - Another complaint was about to come out from his voice when Ranma suddenly fell on the floor. The sight she gave to him was that of a woman in pain, and Ryoga's anger disappeared. Soon the worry began to fill his being. - "O-Oi, Ranma... Are you alright?"

Ranma felt a sudden blush and her heartbeat quickening, the atmosphere around them had changed almost completely. Her anger had vanished as well. - "A-Aye, Akane threw me out of the house again today and... the land didn't go well"

Due to the constant yell, pain and anger they both gave to each other, only until she had said it, Ryoga realized it was true. Her left side was completely scratched and with wounds that led a path of severe scratches from her shoulder to her knee, her knee being the most wounded of them. - " _S-So that's why she had that stick..._ " - Thought Ryoga, feeling horribly for what he did and the way he threw her.

"Come" - Ryoga all the sudden he sat on the floor, taking the spare of clothes that Ranma had taken with her. Wearing only the bottom and leaving the shirt on his hands.

"No"

"Just come here, is not what you think" - He didn't waste anytime and soon had he taken Ranma by the hand, pulling her next to him, making her sit with some strength.

"W-What is it that you intend to do?" - Ranma couldn't believe the audacity of being pulled like if she were a weak girl, but in that moment she couldn't feel the strength on her body, finding herself doing what he told her to, a feeling that almost made her be afraid. Not even noticing her breasts had bounced not far from his face because of the sudden movement, making him blush for a moment.

" _Calm down Ryoga boy, remember she's a guy..._ " - Coughing to try and distract his mind from the sight he was not not far from, he started to act as the cool guy. - "What else? I'm gonna take care of your wounds" - Said the guy as he started ripping the old shirt in shreds, taking care of the wounded flesh and wrapping them around the cuts when needed.

The procedure wasn't exactly easy, mentally speaking. His eyes were in a constant fight with his curiosity of finding other scratches on spots of her body that _weren't of his business_. Before his conscience got the best of him though, he realized his hands were shaking, and it wasn't about being close to her. Not anymore, at least. - "Could you please stop doing that? You're shaking like crazy"

"C-C-Can't stop... It's..."

"You're cold?" - Ryoga felt stupid for a moment. He had ripped off the dry cloth there was around, or maybe he didn't wanted to go and search for another, it would mean to leave her side. He didn't want that in the least, not with the innocent look she was now giving.

"N-No! It's just t-that... I... Ah!" - Ranma felt how the entire world had paused. Ryoga sat not only very close to her but wrapped his arms around her small body.

Those moments of shock were for both. Ryoga couldn't believe what he was doing, or that his body wasn't reacting like other times in the past. Ranma couldn't believe she was being held against a man's body, against Ryoga's to say the least, and that she wasn't backing away.

Her eyes looked on the nothing for some moments, like if her heartbeat had stopped almost entirely. For that time, she felt peace, and warm. A warmth that filled her body only when Ryoga had called her a beautiful woman without the usual mockery. Ranma then, couldn't stop her body from resting against his own, her body had stopped trembling as of now and her arms had wrapped around his waist. It didn't felt wrong.

Ryoga held her tighter against himself. It wasn't about keeping her warm anymore. It was about keeping her close and to never let go. With his naked chest, he could feel every single curve and muscle of her body, and he didn't backed away because of it, neither did she.

The environment remained silent between them both, their eyes looked at the nothing and their bodies wrapped each other like if they had done it before. For some reason, they were happy this way, they didn't wanted this to end. And so they remained like this until heavy footsteps were heard above them.


	8. The Aftermath

A sigh after another, she couldn't cope with what she was doing only a few moments ago.

The steps above them ruined the moment Ranma and Ryoga were having, and the worst part is that she was yearning for it to continue. It was so unlike her.

Ranma didn't felt like rushing back into her room, although she was already on her way at a pace that could be the equal of a turtle.

Ryoga on the other hand, remained on the bathroom a bit longer, looking up to the roof. He too, couldn't cope with what just happened. The feeling of her body not only should have driven him crazy, Ranma should have pushed him away and send him off from this planet by now. But she didn't, and his body didn't felt like it was about to loose more blood from his nose either.

Before he could think about it further, steps were heard again from above, that slowly walked towards the stairs. Ryoga came out of the bathroom and directed himself towards Ranma's room.

He didn't get lost.

In fact, he arrived much sooner than what he had anticipated as he was still deep in thoughts, so deep he didn't realized Akane was not only in front of him, but also shaking him like if he was petrified.

"Oi, Ryoga! I said, Good evening!" - Akane yelled at him with full lungs, for some reason though, the entire family was already used to it. Except for Ranma who was only on the other side of the door, giving a small peek to what the two of them were doing.

"E-Eh? Oh, Akane. Sorry"

"What are you doing here so late?" - Said without paying attention to the fact he was still shirtless and was wearing Ranma's pants.

"I... only, I mean... I was on Nerima and so I decided to..."

Akane knew her question was completely stupid, but she never thought she would loose patience with his answer so quickly, so she decided to cut him off before he kept on talking for hours. Or worse, that he didn't talked at all. - "Don't worry, Ryoga. You're always welcomed to stay here for as long as you like... By the way, have you seen P-Chan? He ran away when I tried to clean the blood on his nose. Ranma's fault"

"P-Chan? Blood?... Ranma" - Ryoga just thought of a simple question. How and when the hell did he arrived to the Tendo's house. It didn't took him long though to solve the entire puzzle. - _"True, I fainted because of Ranma. Well, not exactly for her but for a photo..."_

"Well, did you saw Ranma hitting P-Chan?" - It didn't felt right to blame Ranma for something as trifle, and Ryoga didn't felt bad about what happened next.

"Eh?" - Akane was fully surprised, she expected him to support her like he always did. Instead, she looked down and grabbed her pajamas like if trying to not be nervous. - "W-Well, no. I did not"

Ryoga was surprised of how thick-headed and short-minded Akane really was. Or how he was defending Ranma, but it was too late to back down. He wouldn't let her to blame Ranma for everything, not anymore. - "What if a vase is broken and you're the only one around. Does that makes you the one to blame?"

Ranma smiled on the other side of the door, _holding_ her heart on her hands. For the first time in a very long time, someone was trying to defend her. Not that she needed it, but being blamed for everything wasn't morally correct. - _"Thank you, Ryoga..."_ \- Thought Ranma as she walked away from the door and into her futon.

The more sense Ryoga was implanting into Akane, the worst she felt for blaming Ranma, or for other times when she did the same thing. - "N-No, it could have been a stray cat or a kid playing with a ball"

"Then that means that Ranma couldn't have been the one to blame, but someone—" - Before he could complete his sentence though, a harsh slap silenced him. It was no other but Akane's. - "A-Akane...?"

"H-How will you know?!" - Akane panicked not only of the anger she was feeling of being wrong but of what she did to Ryoga just now.

He remained silent, looking at her as she ran upstairs. He could only feel the pulse of his now-red cheek, and the beat of his heart. He didn't felt troubled, neither did he felt bad about it. He felt victorious for some reason. - _"I just defended Ranma and paid the price for it"_

Ryoga paused for a moment before smiling to himself as he entered Ranma's room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, there's still more to come. But I decided to keep this chapter short. Next will be longer, promise.
> 
> \- Azalia


	9. Look At Me. Look After Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so after some complications I decided to lead the story to a different path. It didn't felt like "Ranma 1/2" at some point and decided to do this by myself. I hope the original writer forgives me. Enjoy, and sorry for the wait.
> 
> As promised, a bigger chapter.
> 
> PS: I'll fix as I read everything.
> 
> \- Azalia

Ryoga kept a good eye on his surroundings as he stood against the door he just closed. Being slapped by Akane should have been a much profound thing to him, but it wasn't. Either way, it was late and he wasn't really excited about thinking even further of the situation.

His steps were more sloppy, only now he realized how tired he really was. Having walked the entire day lost on Nerima wasn't very encouraging. However a wide yawn interrupted his thoughts yet again.

Ranma was in her futon. The yawn slipped from her lips as she tried to dissimulate her sleeping, it was easier said than done. He barely noticed though as the room was almost pitch black. He then remembered, he didn't have his backpack with him.

Slapping his own face of the embarrassment, he just started walking towards Ranma's futon and knelt in front of her as she _slept_.

"I now understand how you feel when you're with Akane, it's like trying to reason with a wall" - Ryoga looked at the peaceful look of her face. He yearned for that look, and took him several minutes before he would stand up and direct to a corner on the room.

Ranma was perplex for those few minutes, having Ryoga on the pitch black, close to her wasn't exactly healthy for her heart. Good thing he didn't saw the bright blush her cheeks had.

Another yawn was heard, however, this one came from the corner of her room. Ryoga didn't want to bother her or the rest of the family for a futon or a sheet for the least.

_"Idiot... What the hell are you doing there? All alone"_ \- Trying to dissimulate she wasn't feeling concern for his being, she turned around to try to avoid the sight of Ryoga's corner. - _"... Alone. You could come to the futon with me if you had the balls to just do it... It's not like if we haven't slept together before"_

The harder she tried to forget about him, the more she was feeling guilt for being all comfortable while he was there. Shirtless. On the floor. Alone.

It didn't took her long before she got up from her futon and dragged it towards Ryoga, leaving it just aside of him.

_"Don't think I'm going soft, alright? I'm just..."_ \- Her thoughts stopped as she looked at him peacefully sleeping on the corner despite his current conditions. - _"I suppose you're used to it, huh? Sleeping on the mountains... Not tonight"_

After a quick check-up that he was fully asleep, she carefully rolled him on to the futon and covered him with the sheets.

_"I-It's not like if I..."_ \- Hesitating for a moment, but finally gave up and went into the futon with him, pressing her body against his own just barely.

The next moments felt the longest of her existence, she was sleeping with Ryoga. Alright, she has done that before, but only when he was a piglet, or when they were both men. It felt different this time, much different and much better.

Just now Ranma realized how handsome he really was. - "It's not like if I'm really..." - She couldn't resist but to start touching his body. She felt every muscle of his upper body, it was soft yet it looked so strong. While guiding her hand from his stomach to his chest, Ranma didn't noticed her body was moving closer towards his own. She was so focused on how it all felt, that her entire mind had gone numb. There was only him.

Her hand finally reached his neck, and with it, his face was next. He didn't looked like the Berserker of always, arrogant or clueless. Ryoga looked like a young man, innocent, and desirable even.

"Ryoga..." - Ranma wasn't in full control of her body, as it wrapped her arm around him and buried her face on his neck and chest. Their bodies were now even closer than when in the bathroom, and she was more than okay with that. - "... Look at me. Ryoga, please look at me. Look after me" - Ranma felt her heartbeat pounding like crazy, as she kept whispering close to his ear, almost as if daring him to listen to her. She knew it then, she was falling in love of him.

Ranma closed her eyes, and cried in silence until she fell asleep. Her entire being was filled with happiness.

* * *

The next morning, a pleasant sunrise welcomed the Tendo family, giving them the green flag to start their usual day. Kasumi as always had done a wonderful breakfast, worthy of the gods' palate.

Akane kept a lost look as she ate, now feeling sorry for slapping Ryoga and for punching Ranma without reason, not that she couldn't do it without one. It didn't felt good though, to blame him after Ryoga made sense on her head.

"Akane, what is it? Since you woke up you have that strange look. It worries me" - Kasumi asked as she served more tea on her own cup.

"It's nothing, sister. Thanks, I'm just thinking..." - She paused for a moment. But before she could speak again, Akane felt a presence that sent shivers through her body.

With a harsh sound, Shampoo landed herself and her bike on Ranma's seat, quickly greeting everyone with her usual smile. - "Nihao! Special breakfast for my dear Ranma" - Quickly she looked down to see him but to everyone's surprise, she landed on the small cushion, and Ranma was nowhere to be seen. - "Eh? And Ranma?"

"I don't know, Shampoo. I suppose he's still sleeping. Since he no longer sleeps on the same room as his father, he must be sleeping peacefully at long last" - Kasumi said boldly, a comment that made Nabiki laugh out loud.

_"Hey! Who are you calling noisy?!"_ \- Replied Panda Genma as he kept on eating until he ran out of tea. - _"More, please"_ \- pointed to Kasumi as he bowed his head in respect, like if what he just said didn't matter anymore.

"Uncle Genma, you're a disgrace for the family" - Akane added as she finished her meal, standing up and knowing already what to do, wake Ranma up. - "I'll be back with Ranma"

"Oh! Oh! Not to worry, Akane. I will" - Shampoo kept with her smile although she already had her plans, sneak aside of Ranma and hold him like her husband. However, Akane kept a concern and jealous look on her face. - "In case you're wondering, no. I won't take advantage, I just want to be the one to wake him up and then serve the meal I prepared"

"So long as it doesn't have any more of your futile love potions" - Akane remained on her feet, but was willed to allow Shampoo to do the work.

Shampoo this time didn't thought about it, and it seems it was wise not to do it this time, not with everyone present. - "Hmph, you talk like if you don't know me... My love, I'm coming!"

"It's because she knows you. why she says that" - Everyone replied as she left, except for Kasumi who seemed completely clueless about what was happening or what happened with Shampoo in the past.

"Anyone wants dessert?"

* * *

The table seemed to have come back to life after Kasumi offered dessert to everyone. In another spot of the house though, it was all quiet. The morning felt like it didn't want them to wake up.

Step after step the environment got noisier, and stopped right outside of the door. Shampoo sliced the door very slowly, trying not to make a sound while she spotted her Ranma's hair popping out from the futon, facing the other side.

"You're mine now, my love" - Shampoo didn't planned this in the least, but it felt like if luck finally spread its grace upon her.

Quietly she came closer and knelt aside of the futon. It all seemed too perfect, too beautiful to ruin. Shampoo was about to slide into the futon and rest with Ranma, until a red pony-tail distracted her from her dream.

"Eh? Impossible..." - Shampoo looked at the pig-tail closer and admitted it was of Ranma's. Her body grew cold and her sweat felt like ice as she trembled of fear and shock and a bit of betrayal. - "I-If that's Ranma, then..."

It all felt like a horror movie for her, but she had to know who was the black-haired guy immediately.

In a swift move, she removed the sheets from them, revealing the scene. Shampoo felt as her heart had broken in little pieces and the shock had immobilized her body for some moments. It was Ryoga who was sleeping with Ranma, and they didn't gave the impression of being uncomfortable.

Ryoga was holding Ranma's back against his chest tightly, surrounding his arm around her firm breasts and squeezing one like if trying to pull her closer to him. Ranma on the other hand, was using his other arm as a warm pillow for her head, while holding its hand with tender like if not wanting to let it go. Both were curled like a ball and kept a deep sleep even without sheets.

Shampoo backed away and closed the door after exiting the room.

* * *

"How did you know she would come?" - Ryoga whispered after making sure Shampoo wasn't around anymore, having to wait for a few minutes before talking to the _sleeping_ Ranma.

"Well, I'm just that good" - Ranma couldn't contain a giggle as she turned around to face him, both not leaving neither the futon or the side of the other. - "Did you really had to grope me like that, piggy pervert?"

Ryoga's cheeks filled red as he backed away a bit, as if trying to avoid her grasp in case she planned to slap him, he didn't went far though. - "I-I thought you said it had to be very convincing"

" _Convincing_ doesn't mean-whatever" - Being not only too asleep but too hungry to continue, she sat up and yawned a couple of times before directing her eyes back to Ryoga. - "C-Could you please go out? I must find some more clothes"

Ranma was too nervous for her own good, she didn't want to undress right in front of him. She couldn't tell if she was starting to feel shy about doing so, or she didn't want to do it right in front of the one who she's starting to feel something for.

"Ah, right! Right! I'll go for my backpack and... Right!" - Ryoga quickly stood up as if his shyness had come from the grave to haunt him back, and walked towards the door.

The environment between them changed completely overnight.

* * *

**Earlier in the morning**

Ryoga was the first to wake up and couldn't believe he was on Ranma's futon, or the fact that Ranma was snuggling on his body with a red-shirt on and panties. Not that he was complaining or anything. Panties weren't exactly her thing, but it were the first thing she had at hand while hearing the conversation between Ryoga and Akane the night before.

Ranma calmed him by explaining what she did. Except for the whole part where she felt his body and whispered on his ear. After it, Ryoga and Ranma wouldn't talk to each other of the embarrassment.

They both knew this was wrong, but they were comfortable with each other. They both knew they had to go separate ways as soon as they stood up, but neither of them wanted to be the first.

Before it went to a more intimate situation though, Ranma suggested to go back to sleep just a few moments before the sound of Shampoo's bicycle was heard.


	10. Her Usual Day? Not Anymore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You could say this is also an Aftermath, as I believe it had to be done to explain some details that will be used later on, and to connect those dots that I left on the open.
> 
> Hopefully the good part will come by the next chapter, sorry everyone. (Currently under a good amount of work.)

Morning wasn't always easy. Sometimes you wake up by the mountains, training yourself till exhaustion. Other times, you wake up with a beautiful red-haired girl with nothing more than her usual shirt and panties, not letting you go from her grasp.

It gave the wrong idea, but it wasn't something he could complain about.

As soon as Ryoga went out of her room, he finally grasped reality all over again. About sleeping with his nemesis, or who he thought it was his nemesis. He wasn't sure anymore.

"Oh, Ryoga! I didn't knew you were here. Have a sit, you have to eat" - Kasumi like always couldn't stop behaving nicely towards anyone, even to someone who "invaded" their home without their consent.

"Boy, explain yourself. What are you doing here?" - Tendo couldn't avoid it either, but before Ryoga answered either of them, Akane stood up from the table and stood aside of Ryoga.

"I invited him here, he was staying for the night" - Akane tried her best to correct what she did last night, even if it had been small, it was a big deal for herself. - "Sit Ryoga, Kasumi didn't allowed Genma eat everything there was on the table"

" _It's not fair, I'm a growing man!_ " - Said the sign that stood on the panda's stomach.

Nabiki was next, although she wasn't really interested in why he was there or not. - "Good morning, Ryoga"

"F-Forgive me for intruding. Either way, I'm leaving already. I left my backpack..." - Ryoga couldn't deny one truth though, he had no idea where he had left it. - "... Now where was it..."

"Ryoga... I'm sorry for what happened last night. It really wasn't my intention. Please, forgive me" - Akane tried her best on whispering him, her guilt had taken the best out of her and the quicker she apologized the better

"Eh?" - Ryoga couldn't believe what Akane was saying, or what she was talking about. Last night had been so crazy for him, that it took him some moments before catching up. "Ah, about that. Don't worry, I had completely forgotten about it"

"A-Anyway, thank you for your hospitality. But I have to go"

* * *

Just as he went out, Ranma came out from her room, scratching her head.

" _Haaah, what the hell was that all about? Confusing... Yes. That's the word. Extravagant, and fun... and kind, and warm_ —Gah!" - Ranma tried to snuff out those thoughts from her head, but just as soon as she tried, they came back in.

Her body was moving on its own, and without her realizing it, she took Shampoo's bicycle that laid on her spot on the table and moved it aside so she could sit and eat her already cold breakfast.

But still, everything was all too damn confusing, it almost made hot steam come out from her head of how much thought she was putting into it.

Ranma could only look at her bowl of rice, unable to put it into rest. She was only playing with her hair on her fingers, thinking about it over and over again, with nothing else in her mind or nothing else bothering her thoughts. Just him.

"... Do you know why?"

"Eh?" - Ranma at long last snapped out of it. - "What, why?"

Sighing, Akane looked at her with most annoyance. - "I can't believe it! Kasumi asked why Ryoga hurried out? He didn't even took breakfast, and Kasumi even tried to insist"

"Aye, it looked like if his mind wasn't on the right place, just like your own. Did something happen between you two?" - Nabiki added, with the entire family looking at Ranma like if she had done a bad joke to him all over him.

"Oi, Ranma... Don't tell me you did something awful to him again like playing as his girlfriend or sister?"

"G-Girlfriend?! W-What are you talking about? Hahahah!" - Ranma seem flustered all the sudden, she even jumped back away from the table. - "Crazy talking, t-that's what all of you are doing"

Nabiki smirked, as if she enjoyed how Ranma was reacting to their comments and glaring. - "Hmm... Y'know? I think something actually did happen"

"I told you already, nothing happ-" - Ranma stopped herself, and started to think about it. - "Nothing really happened between us, did it?" - She could only talk to herself, and shortly she was seen playing with her hair again.

"Hm? Ranma. Have you forgotten to tie up your hair? - Kasumi was the first to comment something after some time of silent.

"Eh?"

Everyone pointed out that her pig-tail was missing, and instead her hair was completely loose.

"Ah... Today I don't think I want to have it"

The shock in everyone's faces made the environment even more awkward that what it was already, mostly due to Ranma. Again.

"I-Is that something bad?" - Ranma tried to calm their anger or confusion, or whatever the hell it was.

Genma was the first to break the silence, even though the signs made the talking. - "It's not about it being bad. You never took out that tail, even after the curse of the Dragon's Whisker. It's odd, Ranma. It's confusing. It's sacrilege"

"A-Alright, I get the picture" - They were right, of course. It was odd. - "I hate this kind of talking though, if you'll excuse me..."

Soon she stood up and was moving back to her room until Kasumi interrupted her steps. - "Ranma, could you at least return the bicycle to Shampoo?"

"Bicycle—Ah..." - Right, she moved it aside. - "Ugh, why must I do such thing, Kasumi?"

"I'm worried about that girl. She was supposed to come back with you, but when she returned, she was gloomy and left without a word. I bet she left the breakfast on the bike too. Please, Ranma"

Kasumi looked at Ranma with pity eyes, as if she were about to cry about how concerned she were. It wasn't healthy for Ranma, and tried not to look at her although it was almost impossible.

"Ranma... Where's Kasumi's school clothes?" - Nabiki gave the final strike. Referring to the clothes that had now become loosen because of Ranma's transformation of man while wearing them.

"Ah-Ahahah! Of course I'll go Kasumi, stop worrying! Hahahah! After I come back I'll be hungry for sure"

"I'm glad. Ranma, you're such a kind person" - That was close. Almost too close to be honest, but Kasumi didn't seem to pay attention to Nabiki's comment.

Ranma didn't waste any more time though, and decided to deliver Shampoo's bicycle to the Cat Cafe before Nabiki mentioned anything else that could cost dearly to her.


	11. Act While You Think

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to get serious here. I went on a frenzy and out of few minutes of thought I came up with this. I've been typing with no stop and I hope I'm doing it right. Please, if you are a reviewer, let me know if I screwed it up and I'll try to fix it immediately.
> 
> Enjoy
> 
> \- Azalia

A sigh after the other, Ranma kept the pace of a dying turtle.

Her day started off beautifully compared to the awkwardness of the table this morning. It didn't mattered, they would never understand. Being a woman was complicated, especially if you were a man in the first place.

Now there she was, walking the bicycle instead of riding it to arrive faster to the Cat Cafe. She didn't felt like riding it, she didn't felt like doing much in fact. She wanted to sit down, and think more about her feelings, and for what was growing in her heart for a man she had known for most of her life.

" _I wonder... If I could be a woman all the time... Would he see me as one and not as the man he knows?_ "

The scent of noodles and the sight of young students stopped her on her feet, and just in time. - "Eh?... Already?" - She was already walking away from the Cafe at that moment.

The commotion outside was bigger than usual.

People talks big, that's no surprise. Rumors spread around the place and soon it came to Ranma's ears who wasn't too farm from the _scene of crime_ , not that she was paying full attention to her surroundings up until now.

"Hey, what's going on?" - Ranma asked to an unknown student.

"You haven't heard? They aren't serving today. The waitress seems to be ill"

A coincidence, or perhaps something did happen today. Kasumi said Shampoo left in a gloomy state. Ranma was getting more worried now. Maybe Shampoo didn't liked the view of Ryoga snuggling on to her body so cheerfully, or maybe they exceeded the joke, not that it had been a joke to her though.

"Ryoga..." - She had to stop, now wasn't the time loose herself in her thoughts.

Pushing forward she walked until she reached the door of the restaurant, moving the bicycle above the people to avoid clashing with them.

It said closed on the sign and everyone was concern about what happened, yet nobody seem to have what it takes to go ahead and ask what happened.

It seemed unlocked, and Ranma was the brave one to enter. - "Excuse me! I'm coming in! Shampoo, Old Mummy!"

"Hey, shouldn't we stop her?" - A girl on the front noticed it first.

Then the girl next to her. - "I don't think she can't. I won't get involved though, that _old mummy_ can be scary"

It seemed somewhat deserted from the inside. In fact, it looked like if all life had banished and all that remained were the spirits of the residents. Not a good sign.

"O-Oi, is anybody here? Shampoo!" - Her voice echoed across the room, there were no lights or any other indication someone was there, but she had to try and call again. - "You forgot your bicycle at my place, I've come to give it back to you!"

"Nobody, huh?..." - Checking all the rooms was tedious, especially when it has the aura of a haunted place. Not that it scared her. It was just, odd. With the floor creaking and the feeling of the walls becoming larger by all sides. - "I'll leave it here then! I'll—Gwah!" - In a flash though, Ranma felt such a strong pull from the back of her shirt that she pretty much flew a few meters away from her spot before landing on the cold wood floor. - "O-Old lady! What the hell?!"

"Silence, young one. Tell me this, are you in love with someone else?!" - Cologne stood her staff and herself right on top of Ranma's chest, making sure she wouldn't run away from her.

"E-Eh?! I-In love? What do you mean?" - The question was sudden, too sudden for one that was about to have heart-attack just a moment ago, just to be hit again by the question of love.

"Answer me. Shampoo saw everything this morning!"

Ranma wanted to laugh like if all were a joke, but it was a question that she had been nagging her for a while now. Something bugged her deep in her mind and didn't allowed her to pay attention to what was happening around her. It seems the gods wanted her to solve this problem already, or she would never live at peace again.

* * *

"Beautiful Akane... N-No, it wasn't like that..." - Ryoga kept practicing his usual words, or at least trying to enjoy them as much as he used to do so. - "My sweet, precious Akane..."

" _Ryoga..._ "

"Ranma?" - He had to look around, it all sounded too close to his ear, could be that he was going crazy already, thinking that Ranma would be calling for this name so early in the morning.

It was a complicated thing. Love. Hardships. Grudges. Ryoga tried to fool himself that he still worshiped Akane like if she were his one and true love, but it didn't felt that way. He even tried the same words for Akari later on as he kept walking.

Somehow...

"RYOGA!"

... It seemed as if he had summoned the devil herself.

"Gweaaahh! - Ryoga had all the rights of the world to jump away with her sudden appearance and to remain as a stone for more than just a moment. - "A-Akari?! What are you doing here?!"

Being surprised by your girlfriend while trying to talk sweetly to one-self, while pretending it was someone else, wasn't the best kind of situation to be encountered.

"Moron, you've been missing for a month already, I searched for you on the mountain but you weren't there. Meanie! You were here and didn't told me!"

Right, it was true. He was gone from his home in order to train and become stronger to defeat Ranma. - "Sorry. I was planning to return but then—"

"Then what?"

Ranma... Of course. It seems these days no matter what he tried or no mattered where he went, it's almost like if fate wanted them to meet each other over and over again. Not that there was something wrong or dangerous with that, not anymore that is.

" _Tell me this,_ a _re you in love with someone else?!_ "

"Ah?" - A distant voice once again distracted him from his thoughts and also from the current situation. The voice of a woman, or of an old ghoul. It was hard to tell the difference. Both.

Akari looked dumbfounded, as if she was found talking to a wall. - "What?"

"N-Nothing, I must go for my backpack"

"Ryoga... Your backpack is already with you" - Said as she kept pointing it at him.

He was already carrying his umbrella on his dominant hand and his backpack on the other. His neck looked red from smacking the heavy thing against himself while he was thinking. He didn't remembered when he picked them up. He just remembered Ranma. - "It's true. I must have hit my head quite hard today, ah? Hahahah!"

"Then let's go back home" - She was already happy to see him, and she didn't seem the kind of person that likes to walk alone. So she did what anyone else would do. Akari hugged his arm and snuggled herself against his body.

"A-Akari?! W-What are you doing?"

She looked back at him with her wide smile and innocence. Her eyes were sparkling and her hands didn't wanted to let go from his hand or his arm. - "Isn't this what lovers do?"

"Lovers..." - Ryoga felt a pain in the chest and part of him wanted to back her away from his personal space. It didn't felt right. At the beginning, he accepted it because it was the only kind of love that he gained when it comes to women. Recently though, visiting and seeing and talking and sleeping with Ranma, felt much more satisfying than what he was doing with Akari. - "It'll rain today..."


	12. Asking For Direction

It didn't took long before Nerima was poured by rain, it was as if everything had started all over again since that day. Except this time, Ranma wasn't running to find Ryoga. She was now running to save her own hide.

"D-Damn it, it wasn't supposed to be this way!"

"Ranma! You better stop running away, it'll be less painful. You just have to say it was a bad joke what you did!" - Ranma was running, and Cologne was chasing. It was one of those one-in-a-life-time chances where you see a master being outrun by the student. At least for now.

"Who says I was joking?!" - Denying it was useless. For Ranma, it had been very real, and despite she could have lied and be saved from all the trouble, she couldn't do it. Not this time.

The thing is, she answered in a very problematic way, and that was by giving a quiet answer. Enough silence to make things crystal clear for the old mummy and start giving chase once Ranma slipped from her staff.

At the very last moment of this chase, when Ranma was about to be caught by the frightening, angry lady, Ranma calmed her body, her breathing and her mind for a moment. That moment was enough to create the Umisen-ken and disappear in front of Cologne's reach.

"Ranma!" - Shocked and with no sense of his presence, she stopped on her staff just to quickly change her direction, as it seemed to be the most logical option from her own point of view.

Little she knew that Ranma in fact hadn't moved from her spot, in fact she was mere a few inches from Cologne's grasp and it was mere luck that she changed her ways. After having a few minutes to calm her breathing until it felt like air was coming back to her lungs, she indeed moved in another direction that wasn't the front. She didn't knew where she was going though, her feet were moving on her own once again. And she was found deep in her thought without releasing the Umisen-ken.

" _Escaped... I should have said I didn't lo... No, no! This is wrong, there's no way I would feel such thing for... Ryoga_ " - She sighed and with this she kept walking, each time more slowly until her feet stopped to look to the raining sky. It fitted her mood just perfectly. - " _What should I do now?_ "

* * *

" _Ryoga... Do you also feel the same thing? Don't think you'll take me for a fool..._ "

Since the moment she had stopped on her feet, at least an hour had passed and the rain was still pouring with the same strength. Just as her mind was still pouring with doubtful thoughts. But up until now, she hadn't talked them out loud. - "I know... I know you love me too!"

"L-Love you too? R-Ranma! I didn't knew... Y-You had such feelings for this old man!"

A voice came out of nowhere from her point of view, she just had to see a little lower to see Happosai looking at him with glimmering eyes and a wide smile and a bright red on his cheeks.

"E-Eh?! No! It wasn't for you" - Ranma felt like if her empty stomach wanted to return what she hasn't eaten just yet. She wasn't so far from jumping back if it wasn't because of her mouth had spoken before her mind did.

His eyes quickly went back to normal and quickly sat on the bridge. - "I knew it, it was too good to be true"

"You're not gonna argue, or something?"

"Ranma, who do you take me for? It's obvious this isn't the time for games" - While in the rain, Happosai was calmly smoking his small pipe, like if this was something of routine for him. - "We should head home or you'll definitely catch a cold. Come"

A bridge.

Ranma finally snapped out of it once again. She was not far from home now, in fact this was the path she always took in her way to school. She took her time but seemed to have ignored the last words of Happosai. She couldn't help it, this was all too useless. No matter how hard she tried so far, she was always loosing herself in her thoughts for something that she couldn't understand, but wanted to. She desperately had to know. - "O-Oi, Master Happosai..."

"What did you called me?!" - It was hard to believe and part of him wanted her to call him the same way. He wasn't so far from being mind-blown.

"You once told us you were in love, even if it was a bluff... Can you please tell me... Just how was it, being in love?"

He was more than just dumbfounded, he it was enough shock that he let go from his pipe, loosing it with the strength of the wind and of the rain. - "Ranma... Are you alright, why are you asking...?"

Ranma had a glimmering light on her eyes, but were for much more different reasons. She didn't answered his question. She didn't felt like doing so. Instead, with her clothes already soaking wet, it didn't seemed like a problem to sit on the sides of the bridge and curl her body like a ball to keep herself warm enough to fight against the cold wind.

"Hmph. Very well"

The person he saw in that moment looked pitiful. It was as if a young girl that was just brought in the world, was now facing the most challenging decision of her life without knowing much. Her eyes were sad and her face looked pale and without life. It was the sight of a young child that was seeking for direction, and he couldn't help it but to help her in her time of need.


	13. Akari the Girlfriend

"So that's how it is"

It was boring at some point, but she listened everything he had to offer.

"Yes, I could tell you more but this rain won't stop and it won't be only you who gets a cold now" - Happosai who was shaking of cold, was also now resting close to Ranma's body. For the first time since they've met, without lustful desires. He did it for the sake of staying warm.

"Gramps... Thank you" - It was hard to tell about Ranma right now. But it seemed like most of her sadness had come to and end while in the talk.

And just what one can expect when you're not longer feeling as weak and useless as before, you start gaining back your old attitude. - "What happened with _Master Happosai_?" - He was quite shocked with this, but the anger that was building up on him quickly changed to a bright blush when he glared at the curled Ranma.

Smiling was one of the few things she did when he looked at her, and now with her mood cheered up, she finally got up. She stretched her body from one side to the other, being curled up on a bridge while raining and listening a story of who knows how many millennia sure was tiring even for her. Just as soon as she was done, she walked away from the bridge in direction for the place she could call home.

"Ranma, answer me! Don't leave me talking alone" - Happosai had to give it to her, she sure looked beautiful when she was smiling and acting like a girl, just the way he liked it. Or maybe this was an evil plan to blackmail him with the stories he told her. He wasn't sure. - " _Could it be... Ranma will tell Akane how she feels at long last?! No no, Ranma isn't that type of person_ "

Soon enough, Ranma seemed to grab the small Happosai from the neck like a small cat and putted him on her head. Making it act like a hat. - "Ah?! Ranma, what are you doing?"

Shocked at this, he didn't knew if to be afraid, being scared or being happy of her letting him climb on her body when she would usually punch him away from her sight.

"We have to go home, right?"

Shocked. That was saying enough. - "Ranma... Are you feeling alright? You don't normally do this"

Ranma picked him again by the neck and made him glare at her face. Small veins were popping from her head and her aura became menacing for his life. - "Are you complaining? Fine, go walking. You old pervert"

"Ahahah, of course not! Ignore this old man that's asking weird questions!" - Fear, that's a good word to describe it.

The rain didn't seem to stop, but it wasn't as bad as it was a while ago. Still she made a run for it and made sure Happosai didn't let go from her head. This was all too odd for him, it was like if Ranma had been possessed by a different kind of person and was somehow behaving like a true girl. Thinking of trying to take advantage of this didn't come in his mind, in fact he felt respect.

Respect for a person, who had changed by learning about his experiences in his youth. A pathetic youth, but it gave Ranma what she mostly needed in this time of need. A direction.

* * *

"Ryoga... Oeh, Ryoga! Why are you spacing out again?! No, actually. Why are we stopping here?!"

Back to the main point, Ryoga made a quick stop. You could say quick, but it wasn't something intentional. His mind was as lost as usual and he was going to the wrong way of his place. His heart placed him in the direction he really wanted to go.

"Here again... I'll be damned, I cannot forget about this morning, eh?" - That place, of course, would be the Tendo's residence, and about what happened on that morning of course it would be in his mind as well.

"Why? What happened this morning?" - Akari pouted as if she just heard a bad joke from him.

"Arah?! I was thinking out loud... Nothing, nothing happened. I just thought..." - He had to give it to her, he was about to spell it out loud and quickly stopped himself before doing so. He kept glaring the doors of the residence in look for an answer, almost praying it to the gods. - "Right, I just thought it would be best to stay here until the rain stops. It's a... friend's place"

She quickly changed her way and instead went through the door first without minding the rain. - "I see... Then we better hurry! Ohaio!"

"Eh? Ryoga is at it again... Oh?" - Being greeted first wasn't something that happened to him very often, but he was glad that the day had finally come. His mind was off place though, and seeing Akari quite close to Ryoga as soon as he stepped in too, he couldn't stop himself. - "Young man, you really go straight to the point, don't you? Who might you be, young lady?"

"Good afternoon, I'm Akari Unryu, a pleasure to meet you, Tendo-san"

"San? So you know my..." - He was happy alright, but was quickly stopped by Ryoga who had drawn a portrait of his. It was accurate on the hair but not on the face, in fact it had no face. He sulked because of this for a moment but kept his tears for later. Coughing, he continued. - "No need to be formal, call me Tendo just like everyone else. Let me present you the family..."

" _How did it end up like this?_ " - Ryoga had to ask this to himself, it was a complicated thing and lying wasn't his forte. At least this wasn't a complete lie, he didn't wanted to have Akari under an umbrella until they reached home. No, in fact, he didn't wanted to be with Akari under the same umbrella as his. - "Just what kind of man am I?"

"Ranma! Where's Ranma, Kasumi?"

His thoughts were stopped again with the key words that made his heart quicken.

Kasumi was the one to say something before Ryoga could. Her voice sounded of concern from the beginning to the end. - "She hasn't returned, father. I wonder if she is in trouble..."

"Is.. everything alright?" - He had to ask.

"Ranma went out as soon as you did this morning, she was supposed to return Shampoo's bicycle but it shouldn't have taken that long"

"I see..." - Ryoga sighed with concern but also with relief. Relief because he didn't want her to meet Akari in this way away, especially after what happened in these last couple of days. His entire world went blank as he looked at the rain while inside the place, watching the main door in expectation that she would show up any minute now. He missed her, and he didn't cared much about everything else. - " _Ranma. Come back quickly_ "

"Ryoga, you came here this morning too?"

He was surprised as hell by Akari's question, he jumped and landed so close to the end of the house that he almost got sprayed with cold water, his heart panicked and felt like it was gonna explode. He didn't want to have Mr. Tendo look at his transformation.

"It isn't my place to say.. but Ryoga stayed in the same room as Ranma last night" - Kasumi added more and more fuel to the fire of jealousy that was lit on Akari's eyes already. Ryoga could only feel the cold stare and the shivers.

No matter how, he would make sure Akari doesn't meat female Ranma and vice versa.


	14. Just for Tonight (End?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you know, yes it ends here. I have a reason of why though, on the very bottom of this chapter. - Azalia
> 
> As always, I'll accept any criticism you have stored for me or any advice.

"Here we are..." - It wasn't easy, or maybe it was too easy. It's hard to tell the difference when there's two different motives. One, it's pouring like if there's no tomorrow. Two, you just realized you allowed a lecher on your head but at least he's bringing warm to the hair. Still, the soon he got off the quicker. Before he got the wrong idea.

They were home.

"Ranma!" - Was Ryoga's words from inside the house, he then quickly opened his umbrella and walked towards Ranma who was just on the main gates of the residence. He was moving with care though, just in case the water tried to play a nasty trick on him, like transforming his body into a piglet.

She was surprised he was on their place again, he was always on trips and didn't said a word about it to anyone else but to himself. Embarrassed that she had Happosai on her head, she quickly put him down. - "Gramps, go ahead. I'll catch up with you later"

"Hm? You plan to go out again, it's still raining?" - Happosai was naive in his own way, and took him a moment before realizing who was approaching with such a happy face.

"It's not like that, I just need to think about..." - She wasn't even looking at him any longer, only forward. Happosai understood it then and remained quiet as it seemed he had turned into a ghost for both of them. - "...Ryoga"

Ryoga approached at long last after avoiding a few ponds on the ground, quickly putting himself in front if not almost at Ranma's side to protect her from the rain.

"... About?" - Said Happosai, but as he expected, he was ignored by those two.

"What are you doing here?" - It was kind of obvious what was going on with Ranma, her eyes were completely focused on his and her cheeks seemed to have gone red of the embarrassment and of the sudden excitement.

Ryoga was surprised of the question, but also of Ranma's state. Her entire clothes were wet and seemed like if she hadn't taken cover since the rain began. He wanted to do something about it but knew this wasn't the place for it. So with a shy smile and with his hand constantly scratching his hair, he replied. - "I... I don't know, I was going home today but I couldn't just leave like that, could I? Hahah...Ahah"

"Then, now that I'm here you'll leave... me?" - It's hard to explain why she added that last word, but the thought of him leaving so soon ached her heart painfully.

"What?! No, of course not. I'll stay with you today too!" - Ryoga panicked, that odd look that Ranma had made him feel completely guilty about what he had said before, but what just came out from his mouth could be very misunderstanding, so next thing he did was to cover his mouth with his free hand.

He was expecting Ranma to do something to him for talking like that, but when he looked at her again after the surprise, she was only looking back with widened eyes.

They were both blushing now, and silence remained as the rain poured down with no stop. They both looked on their feet for some time, as if trying to find the words to break the silence. But there was nothing. All there was, was their eyes meeting again. They hadn't realized just yet but they were getting closer to each other.

A thunder fell not far from them, shocking them enough to ruin their moment. Soon they both took a step back from each other when they realized they were repeating the same thing from last night.

Not that it bothered them, but they didn't knew how the other one felt about it, or if that moment were of any importance to him or her.

"D-Dinner will be ready soon, we shouldn't make Kasumi wait" - Ranma tried her best to distract them from that comfortable yet awkward moment.

The rain was still strong and she was already wet so it didn't mattered. Ranma was about to walk away from Ryoga when he grabbed him by the arm, not letting her leave the umbrella's reach. - "W-What are you doing... let go of me you..." - She didn't seemed in a hurry to go away from him. But if she didn't, she didn't knew what she would do next time.

Ryoga was on a small trance, as if he had reacted by instinct, even he didn't realized what he was doing until a few moments later. - " _Don't leave..._ " - He thought as he looked at her with a gentle smile, understanding at long last these feelings of his.

"Let's go together, Ranma!" - Ryoga said it with such confidence you could say he was a completely different person. With Akane who was once his only love, he could barely say a thing to her. With Akari, it was never really coming from the soul. But with Ranma it felt different, maybe because she's someone he knows for a long time now, even if they were rivals at first.

That hatred quickly became friendship in it's own twisted way, that had now developed into this very moment.

Ranma was then held by the hand, by Ryoga. She was blushing and her heart felt like it was about to come out from her throat but she didn't complained about it, she could only smile back at him. - "... Right"

It was a single word but it meant the world for both of them, especially to Ranma. Maybe having him at her side, right now, wasn't so bad. Having him to protect her like nobody else has, against Akane's misunderstood rage, or against the rain which she had always thought as meaningless, it had somehow touched her, she could say that much. Or think of it.

So she would let it unfold just for tonight. Maybe this feeling wasn't a good thing and she would soon regret it all...

Happosai remained behind them, looking at the scene while keeping his own thoughts to himself. He never thought such thing could happen yet it was proving itself right in front of him. He seemed satisfied with the result, he now knew why she asked about such thing as love to him, who anyone barely ever listens.

" _Dear Cologne, are you watching this now?_ "

* * *

At a corner of the residence, hidden deep within the shadow of the wall Cologne looked at Ranma and Ryoga's development.

She was about to interfere more than once, but she stopped herself every single time. As much as she wanted Shampoo to marry with Ranma, this scene could not be destroyed by simple interference. So she would leave them be for now.

Hoping that their own differences, and the interferences of all those who are linked to their lives, will severe their growing relationship for good.

**_To be continued..._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you're wondering, yes, it will end right here. At least this part of the story.
> 
> The reason why I've taken so long to make an update was because I didn't knew how far I wanted this story to go. At the end, thanks to the advice of a reviewer, I decided I would end the story here, and continue it on another.
> 
> My objective now is to use this as an introduction of the relationship that is yet to develop between F:Ranma and Ryoga. I plan to continue it but this time by my own hands. Without any sort of translation or guidance as I did on this story. (Until Chapter 9, that is)
> 
> I hope you're patient with me and wait for the continuation/sequel of this story that is yet to come to your screens. It'll be difficult for me to form the whole idea and keep it interesting for you guys, because only a couple of hours ago I decided what I would do.
> 
> Thank you for reading this story until the very end. I could promise you: I'll make an update soon enough (this month). But instead of wasting time to make a promise, I should go ahead and just do it.
> 
> PS: I gotta practice my English too so...
> 
> \- Azalia


End file.
